


1 AM

by Anonymous



Category: Redacted ASMR
Genre: And Romance, F/M, Fluff, a bit of tears, fluffy fluff fluff, otherwise fluffly fluff fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27300664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Freelancer fell asleep during a movie night with Caelum. The daemon proceeds to tug her into several blankets and pillows, when she wakes up from it.A bit of pillow talk, tears, cuddling and falling asleep together ❤️Fluffy fluff with a bit of romantic spice
Relationships: Caelum /Freelancer
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10
Collections: Anonymous





	1 AM

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by 1 AM soundtrack from Animal Crossing

1AM

She blinked, awakened by some light weight. Where was she? Her gaze focused, she recognized the surprised face of the empathy daemon in front of her.  
"Oh no, i've woken you up!"  
She then noticed that he continued to drap a blanket around her. So that was the weight that had woken her up. She felt tired, but in such a relaxing and loved way. The warmth in his gaze, the way he laid her plushies and pillows around her made her feel bittersweet. She smiled at him.

"I've fallen asleep during our movie night? I'm sorry"  
"No-No you don't feel sorry! Don't feel sorry!" He scoffed and it looked adorable. She held back a giggle. 

She watched him bring yet another blanket.  
"Caelum you're layering me like an onion"  
"That's good! Onions are healthy"  
Now she couldn't hold back her giggles anymore. She heard his own giggles joining hers.

He then sat down beside her, smiling at her. It was like stars were sparkling in his warm gaze, she felt her cheeks growing hot and averted her own gaze.

He started to fiddle with his hands: "Can I lay down beside you?" 

The question took her by surprise first, but then she nodded. His face lit up like a little moon in the dark room. He took the rest of the big blanket and snuggled himself into it beside her.

"Is it warm enough for you?" she asked

"Yes its cuddly and very warm", his sweet voice replied 

She smiled at him, then took one of the plushies and gave it to him. He reached for it and snuggled it onto his chest.

"You always make me so happy Caelum"

He blushed and his eyes sparkled up: "I'm so so glad!"

She extended her hand, offering to hold his. He looked at it a bit surprised but then took hers. 

He looked at her and his eyes grew so emotional. A single tear ran down his eye. "You're my best friend" he said and it almost sounded sad.

It was like warmth bloomed up inside her like multiple pink soft blossoms. She smiled at him, squeezing his hand a bit. "You're also my best friend, Caelum. I mean it" 

His eyes grew wide, then more tears formed in the corner of his eyes. He averted his gaze, hiding his face in his hand that was wiping the tears away. Without a second thought she closed in, taking him into her arms and holding him firmly. "Please don't cry Caelum it's okay. No reason to cry. I love you"

He buried his face into her shoulder and didn't make another sound, but she felt the fabric growing a bit wet there from his tears. She petted his soft hair and back, speaking calming and comforting words. Her heart was pounding in her chest but she ignored it. 

Suddenly she felt his own arms circling around her very tightly, drawing her close. He held her so firmly that it almost hurt. She felt her face growing hot and butterflies in her stomach. Her heart was racing.

Then she heard him speak with a voice more serious than she had ever heard from him. "I will always protect you... I promise...I will make you happy"

As they laid like this time slowly passed them. The sound of the moving cars outside, their lights filling the room for a few seconds before vanishing again. The refrigerator in the kitchen buzzing in the background. She slowly felt how she grew more and more tired and relaxed. Before she finally fell asleep, she heard his silent snoring beside her and fell asleep with a smile on her face.


End file.
